Thirty Years Since
by HerTaintedQuill
Summary: What happened to the characters thirty years after the battle?
1. Ginny and Harry Potter

**Twenty Years Passed**

What happened to the characters twenty years after the battle?

~0~

Harry Potter/Ginevra Weasley

"Harry!" She called.

The lioness was in the kitchen of her home at Godric's Hollow. Her shiny red hair was tied into a pony-tail as she cooked under the summer heat.

"Where is Albus, Gin?" Harry leaned on the marble counter. His eyes worshiped his wife. They had married for eight years. She was still so beautiful; her fiery red hair shined. Her dark chocolate brown eyes never lost their charm. Harry was a very lucky wizard.

"In the garden. He is playing Quidditch with Lysander." She shouted to her husband.

The man-who-lived mischievously pulled his disheveled wife into a deep kiss. She blushed and giggled.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry said passionately.

"I love you too."

The green-eyed wizard osculated her again.

"Mum!" Lily Luna shouted and ran to her bedroom. The couple hugged and laughed.

* * *

If you would like to read other pairings, please state that in your review! Thank you.


	2. Lavender with Draco

Twenty Years Passed

_Author's note: This is juniperwings' request. Thank you all for reviewing!_

**Lavender/Draco**

"Malfoy." She acknowledged. Lavender Thomas stopped in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies located in Diagon Alley, her purple robes glistered under the bright noon sun.

"Long time no see." The charming blond man said, looking at the new broom display. She watched the trapped golden Snitch; it fluttered around its cage with a rather impressive speed.

After all these years, she still thought she had a chance with Ron Weasley until he said "I do" at his wedding. She loathed Hermione. In fact, she hated every aspect of her: her books, her not-so-bushy hair, her intellect, her fate, everything. Even though she had married Dean Thomas less than a year after his wedding, the marriage was not satisfying for her. She missed Ron and his "broomstick".

"Still pining for Weasley, are you?" He drawled and his lips quirked to a smirk. He knew the source of the woman's grievance.

Her eyes flashed up in anger, "I suppose you and former Greengrass is well." She swept her strawberry-blond curls to her shoulder.

"It was an arranged match. All the Ravenclaws and Slytherins knew that I love Cho. I still do! I heard she is an Unspeakable now if you must know." The man turned from the store front, his voice dripped with a prominent tone of longing and lack of hope.

The bell in the bank rang. She glanced up at the clock. It was time for her to retreat back to her workplace.

"I have to go, see you."

"I bid you farewell, madam." He said with mock politeness.

They Disapparated, their hearts felt more content and comfortable than before their conversation. For they each understood that they were not alone, they all have problems.


	3. Luna and Rolf

Author's note: This is for Screaming Faeries and Siriusly Smart. Enjoy!

**Luna/Rolf**

"Luna." The girl turned around, her expression was in her usual dreamy state. Her silver-blond hair flowed by the evening breeze, her ice blue eyes blinked.

She pranced across the forest to meet her lover, a unicorn followed close by her side.

"My dearest." Her throaty voice breathed and turned to look around. The crickets chirped in the serene silence.

She shouted, "Lumos!" Her wand tip lighted; the stream of light shot through the misty woods.

The brown-haired man smiled and motioned for her to walk toward him.

She followed his direction, two candles shined brilliantly at her destination. As she reached closer, a table with plates roasted chicken and shredded beans appeared more prominent. Of course, there was also a dish of pudding. She breathed in the aroma. The dinner was prepared in her favorite way. The unicorn settled on the grass to rest as she went forward by herself.

Handsome Rolf was at the end of her journey, kneeled on one knee. Luna was puzzled. What in Merlin's name was he up to?

He grinned charmingly and opened his closed palm. The ring was of a beautiful design, small sapphires encased around the band, an elegantly carved diamond studded in the middle.

"Luna, would you do me a favor and be my wife, my angel? I love you so much." He stuttered a bit, his manner was earnest and hopeful. He stared at the woman adoringly.

She smiled. "Yes."

He put the ring on the fourth digit of her left hand lovingly. His finger caressed her cheek. They kissed passionately under the glow of the full moon.

George Weasley wolf-whistled. The hidden crowd ran up to them and danced in pairs around the happy couple.

* * *

If you would like to read other pairings, please state that in your review! Thank you.


	4. Sirius and Petunia

**Twenty Years Passed**

_Author's note: This is for Static Lull's birthday and part request for Hedwig466. If you want a particular pairing, please do request. I'm happy to write it for you for your enjoyment_

**Sirius/ Petunia**

She woke up on a bench of the train station. The crash was the last thing that she heard. Yes, she was in King's Cross. She remembered that she was driving to home from work. Dudley's wedding was just last week. She did not like the bride, but she accepted her to the family for her son's happiness.

A red steam engine was coming. "Choo choo!" The whistle sounded.

The train, it had a large letter "H" in the front, the misty steam clouded at her ankles.

She climbed abroad the train coach. She looked out from the window. Then, she remembered where she saw that train before. It was the train which she and her parents dropped Lily off to Hogwarts. She stopped from being alarmed. For some unknown reason, she knew she was safe. She begun her journey to a place she never knew. She fell into a slumber on the seat.

"Woooshhhhhh." The train blew some steam and ceased. She looked at her reflection on the glass. Oh, she was young again, a willowy twenty-six-year-old. Her dirty-blond hair fell to her sharp shoulders.

She saw the most unexpected thing when she looked toward the lively garden.

"It is that awful boy." She whispered to herself.

In the garden, a small number of people were having a picnic. The men crowded around the red-headed beauty and a pink-haired woman. Severus Snape was laughing at a stocky red-head teenager's joke, Remus laid his head on the lap of the pink-haired woman, and a man with messy dark hair lovingly touched a woman's cheek. Petunia panicked. It was her sister, Lily.

"Hey. How are you, my girl?" Sirius whispered in Petunia's ear. She startled at his sudden appearance.

"Who are you?"

"Sirius Black. I know Lily, my fair flower." He said with a flirty air and snogged her.

She drew away for she was surprised. At the base of her spine, she felt a tingling sense. Yes, this was home; she belonged to this place with this man.

"Sirius is being Sirius again, Lils." James nudged Lily affectionately.

"She is my sister, dearest. I need to thank her at least a thousand times. She took care of Harry." She looked at the mirror beside her on the grass. On the surface, she witnessed her son working diligently in the Auror's department.

"It had been so long since he acted that way. Padfoot is in luuuurve." He said the last statement particularly loud in a teasing way.

Lily put her head on her husband's upper arm, and contently smiled at the new couple's bantering.


	5. Angelina and George Weasley

**Almost Thirty Years Passed**

_Author's note: This is for Mystii. If you want a particular pairing, please do request.  
_

**Angelina/George Weasley  
**

Angelina and George ambled in the park as their children chased each other. To strangers, they may look more like two friends than a married couple.

This was the day he died. She missed him; Fred was still in her mind after so many years. She had the Yule Ball photo that Colin Ceevey had took for them. She, in his arms, serenely circled around the champions and their dates. On the background were Cho and Cedric. Cho and she were friends now. They both understood each other's issues, particularly heartache and lost.

Angelina grimly stared at the grass.

On a bench, a radio was blaring out a song.

_"… looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be."  
_  
In a way, this verse fitted her very much. She longed for him. His twin was similar but it was just not the same. He was not a replacement. She thought she would eventually love him like she loved Fred.

"Fred." She said to the open air.

George looked at her questioningly. She looked at her children

"mmm… Look, he is too close to the fountain." She mumbled to cover her true emotions.

"I'll look after them. Relax." George said and kissed her cheek.

As he ran after their children, Angelina closed her eyes. A tear dropped on to her tanned cheek.


	6. Oliver and Katie

**Almost Thirty Years Later**

Author's note: This is a request from Mystii! If you want to read other pairings, please do request.

**_Oliver/Katie_**

"Mrs. Wood." The woman turned around.

"Yes." She sat upon a bench in the Quidditch stands. It was the final game of the World Quidditch Cup. Her old friends from Dumbledore's Army waved to her, smiling brightly.

"Hannah," she called to bench above. They both wore red robes.

She ran to her friends to hug them.

"How are you doing?" the blonde said to Katie.

"I'm fine. So, it's Mrs. Longbottom now. I didn't know you fancied Neville," She teased her best friend.

The couple blushed.

Kingsley Shacklebolt casted the Sonorus Charm on his throat.

"My fellow witches and warlocks. Today is another anniversary of the famous Battle of Hogwarts, where the Greater Good defeated the Dark. We are honored to have some surviving fighters at our presence today." His voice bellowed.

"I'll introduce them. On the left, we have Terry Boot, Padma Boot, Percy Weasley, and Ginevra Potter."

Ginny smiled at her children. Katie scanned over the stands to seek for Harry Potter.

"The Man-Who-Lived-Twice is at his office. He can't attend due to his busy schedule."

"At the middle and the right side, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Longbottom, Katie Wood, Cho Hackett, and Michael Corner."

'Hackett?' Katie was puzzled.

She had not heard from Cho for a rather long period of time. Padma told her that she went to America after the war. The poor pretty girl was still grieving for her old flame. She glanced at Cho. Beside her, her Muggle husband and two children were happily chattering.

"We have to honor those who died from fighting," Kingsley said sadly, "Cedric Diggory…"

Katie saw Cho stiffened momentarily before letting out a deep sigh.

"…he was killed by Voldemort during the last Triwizard Tournament; Alastor Moody, he died in the Incident on Privet Drive; the true famous Marauders of Hogwarts: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black…"

As the minister continued his speech, a tall figure flew down to Katie.

"Oliver." She whispered to her husband.

He smiled and drew her closer; his fingers tucked a few strands of hair to behind her ear.

"I love you, darling. I'll see you after the game." He whispered huskily into her ear.

He kissed her on the cheek and flew off.

She smiled and looked down at the stroller. He little Madeline was still asleep, so serenely under the moonlight. She had everything that she ever wanted.


	7. Charlie Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour

**Charlie Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour**

AN: This probably going to be my last drabble for this collection. For NaNoWriMo, I'm writing Harry Potter in Draco Malfoy's perspective, titled "Heir". Watch out for that around December. I am still doing _This Time_.

* * *

He putted down his copy of the Prophet. His eyes tired from reading. It was not the small print that had bothered him. He found out that Gabrielle Delacour had just gotten married.

He never told anyone about his crush on her. It seemed inappropriate to him. The age difference was just the only issue he could not get himself to pass by.

Rubbing his temple, he recalled the first time he noticed her. The Yule Ball held at Hogwarts opened his feelings. She danced gracefully with her arms embraced him. He was rather hypnotized by her beauty. She was not at all vain like her sister, not cared about her appearance at all though she was pleased by her effect on males.

When he saw her again at the wedding of the Burrow, the little girl was growing into an enchanting quarter-Veela. Her figure was more prominent and he had a hard time concentrating on his brother's wedding. She was quite a sight: her silver blonde hair shined under the light, her perfect smile melted many people's hearts, and saucy sway she had as she walked. Thank Merlin that his mother was all too flustered to see him staring at Gabrielle. She had a ridiculous crush on Harry Potter. He was disgruntled by it, a bit jealous even.

He laughed bitterly into the cold living room. She was the love of his life. His heart ached. He will be a bachelor now. Gaby was the only girl for him. He finally understood unrequited love, the love of Severus Snape to Lily Evans. It seemed to him that he thrown himself to a similar situation.

After casting Incendio to the papers, he withdrew the bottle of Firewhiskey from the cupboard and drank to his abandon. He tried to bury his emotions, the mixture of bitter heartache and jealousy that he felt.


	8. Ron and Hermione

**Ron and Hermione**

**AN: I just noticed that I had a request left for me a long time ago. :)  
**

* * *

As he entered the lift of the Ministry, he noticed his wife's pained expression on her face. Following her glance, he realized that Lavender Brown was in the lift, slightly uncomfortable at their reunion. She had changed. Lavender was not the perky school girl he knew back in school. Her figure was more defined and had gained weight throughout the years. Emotionally, he was more connected with Hermione. However, in some aspects, Lavender attracted him. Hermione glared at him for looking at Lavender. Does she want him to ignore her? He shifted his feet, stared down at the floor. He heard Hermione let out a relieved sigh. It was indeed very awkward.

"Um. Hullo," the blonde said, uncertainly.

He looked up at the source of the voice and saw that it was directed at his wife.

Hermione nodded in acknowledgment and conveyed nothing. He was indeed grateful for arriving late to the Ministry today for no one is in the lift except them. No one can witness their tremendous tension, so thick that one can cut it.

"Mum invited us to dad's birthday party next week, love," he muttered.

"Rose and Hugo will be thrilled," Hermione said, caused the blonde cringed at the very domestic scene.

There was a tense silence until the bell of the lift ranged. After the doors shut, Lavender bitterly brushed away the stray tear on her cheek that had revealed her feelings.


End file.
